twistedinsurrectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog/Public Beta 3
__TOC__ PB3 - Demolition Drone damage reduced (Can no longer destroy a Construction Yard) - Nod Harvester, Mole Artillery ZFudge keys fixed so they aren't partially visible through bridges/tunnelexits anymore - Nod Radar has NoAutoFire=yes to prevent it from uncloaking when Stealthed - Nod Radar warning animation range increased, now matches that of the GDI Sensor Array. - Hornet no longer lands on an empty helipad once it returns to base ----- Hornets are still constructed from a Helipad - Nod Tiberium Silo added (Techlevel=-1 and for campaign/maps only) - Nuke areadamage range and damage slightly raised via an additional field of flames - Online chat messages now stay on screen for longer - Added updated version of Omicron City (2-7) - Added huge new variety of City Sidewalk tiles - Added new Banshee Interceptor Image - Modified Animation palette. Explosions etc. are now more saturated - Added high pavement cliff water cave tiles - Added Dark City Pavement to Light City Pavement tiles - Fixed names on certain structures - Added new image for Derelict House structure - Removed Light posts from several structures - Added second Derelict House sturcture - Added new Dumpster images - Updated Twisted Dawn Nod Artillery image - Added additional Water Cliff detail tiles - Added Sigma City (2-4) - Added Between A Rock... (2-3) - Changes to AI.INI ----- multiple doubled scripts removed ----- 085F3E00-G changed into engineer conyard attack (was a refinery attack which is already done by 085F3980-G) ----- building indexes fixed when wrong and adjusted due to modified buildingtypes list - Added UseNormalLight=yes to several explosions - RPG tower upgrade weapon system refined - Nod SAM Bunker added - sound.ini ordered (ambient sounds can be found better and will work when triggered on maps even after new sounds have been added) ----- duplicate entries removed; unused very bad sounds removed (also deleted from the mix) - Renormalized Orca Fighter, Bomber and Immobilizer - New GDI Barracks added - Fixed Veinholes on Between A Rock... (2-3) - Fixed Cliff Errors on Between A Rock... (2-3) - Modified Aboreus Abyss (2) and Zeta City (2-8) for new SAM and Barracks foundation - Edited campaign maps for new SAM and Barracks foundation - Disabled smoke triggers on Omicron City (2-7) - Added Pentagram Redux (2-4) - Added Tournament Island (2-4) - Added Old TD Orca - Added new Laser Spark animations - Laser Turrets, Obelisk of Light's, Viper and Hornet Lasers now have custom Piff animation - Added Nod Challenge 01 - Fixed Filename Error on some Terrain Tiles - Fixed Voices on Old M.C.V. and Old Harvester - Added ...And A Hard Place (2-6) - Restored ReloadRate= back to .5 - Infantry settings remastered: ----- Peacekeeper Strength increased by 30, weapon range increased by 1 & more effective against Infantry ----- Militant Strength increased by 30, weapon range increased by 1 & more effective against Infantry ----- GloboTech Ranger Strength increased by 50, weapon range increased by 1 & more effective against Infantry ----- GloboTech Guardian Strength increased by 10 and Cost raised from 450 to 550 ----- GloboTech Exo-Suit Strength increased by 40 and weapon ranged increased by 2 (Increased by 3 for elite weapon) ----- Grenadier Strength increased by 20, weapon range increased by 1 & more effective against Vehicles and Structures ----- Tank Hunter Strength increased by 10 ----- Incinerator Strength increased by 50 and weapon more effective against Infantry and Light Vehicles ----- Rocketeer Strength increased by 30, weapon range increased by 3 and sight raised from 6 to 8 ----- Sniper Strength increased by 20 ----- Railgun Commando Strength increased by 20 ----- Vulcan Cyborg Strength increased by 20 and weapon range increased by 1 & more effective against Infantry ----- Cannon Cyborg Strength increased by 20 and weapon range increased by 1 & more effective against Vehicles and Structures ----- Reaper Cyborg Strength increased by 20 ----- Cyborg Commando Strength increased by 10 ----- Infector Strength increased by 30 and weapon range increased by 2 (Increased by 3 for elite weapon) - Modified Nod Challenge 01 -- Enemy units no longer target Nod Civilian structures - Flame Tank weapon slightly more effective against all armor types - Obelisk of Light cost increased to 1500 - Scatterpack Strength, Sight and Weapon Range increased - Laser Turret and Vulcan Tower firepower slightly increased - Goliath Slightly stronger against Heavy Armor - Modified Campaign missions to acknowledge the new changes - Vulcan Battery now uses separate weapon code rather than sharing the same as Vulcan Tower Upgrade - SA Warhead now slightly less effective against structures - The three structure rocks are now destroyable - Fixed a Cliff Error on Black Swamp (2-4) - Renamed Tournament Island (2-4) to Tournament Platform (2-4) - Added new version of Tournament Platform (2-4) - Added Old Ratel-20 Nod APC - Incinerators now more effective against Light Vehicles and Structures - Added new Laser-Fire sound - Re-wrote entire credits list - Reduced concrete wall cost to 100 - Increased Strength of concrete walls - Added new FireBurst2 Warhead - Inferno now more effective against light vehicles and structures, Strength also increased by 20 - Old TD Artillery weapon refined - Fixed FLH of Old TD Artillery - Hornet Firepower slightly increased - S.A.M. Bunker Armor slightly decreased - GloboTech Exo-Suit Strength increased by an extra 20 - GloboTech Guardian Range increased by 1 - Fixed a bug on Nod Mission 2 (Guardians blowing themselves up) - Nod Mission 3 fixed - Added additional lines to Tutorial.ini - Fixed Shores in Marble Madness mode - Fixed Infested Water in Marble Madness mode - Fixed Infested Shores in Marble Madness mode - Added County Sling (2-4) - Changed codes of EMP Battery on The Triple 'S' (2-6) - Modified EXE to play Post War Melancholy on the Credits screen - Fixed glowing pixels on MLRS Walker and GDI Barracks - Crash 1 - Crash 7 are now destroyable - Removed Bright=yes from Exo-Suit Grenade launcher - Renamed Crash 1 etc. to Vehicle Debris - Added Nod Mission 7 - Changed Twisted Dawn Hum-Vee's weapon - Boosted Strength of Twisted Dawn APC and Ratel-20 APC - Modified Crash 1 - Crash 7 SHP's for damage frames - Modified Pyramid SHP's for damage frames - Swapped Stripped of Life and Despair track numbers - Improved TD APC and TD Ratel Weapons - Fixed name on TD Attack Buggy - Tiberium Spires are now listed under the Doodads section in FinalTI - Each Mission can now be selected manually in the campaign list (feature will be removed for Public release) - TypeImmune=Yes applied to Incinerators - Added Nod Mission 6 - Added Twisted Dawn SSM Launcher - Added EVErgrowing Infestation (2-4) - Fixed Splash and Wake animations on Remnants (2) - Added fixed Water Cave tiles - Added Fixed Mammoth Mark II Voxel - Updated Credits - Added many new Debris tiles - Added TiberianFuture Billboard - Added Rampastein Billboard - Added Dutchygamer Billboard - Fixed some older Debris tiles - Auto-colored many terrain tiles which still used the black defaults - Updated EVErgrowing Infestation (2-4) - IE Dialog changed to show the necessary except information for easier noting - Bridgeheads modified - Fixed several Concrete Water Cliff tiles - Replaced old bus stops with new and improved image - Added two new bus stop variations - Added new Orca Carry-All image - Added new Orca Carry-All cameo - Replaced all 4 benches with new images - Added GDI TD Chinook - Added Nod TD Chinook - Replaced Junk House Building with improved image - Added new Awning Doodad - Junk House now uses a 2x2 foundation - Added new 4x4 Water Silo city structure - Replaced Pumping Station with improved image - Added second Water Silo city structure - Added improved Stinger image - Resized TD Artillery - Resized TD Flame Tank - Changed Credits Theme to Funker Vogt - From the Flames - Added Tiers of Sorrow II (2) - Added 2 new Dumpster images - Hover APC now shows all 8 Passenger pips - GloboTech Armadillo APC now carries up to 10 passengers and shows all 10 Passenger pips - Old TD Chinooks now carry up to 10 passengers and shows all 10 Passenger pips - Orca Transport now carries up to 8 passengers and shows all 8 Passenger pips - Added improved Old Flame Tank image - Added Badlands Duel 2 - Added Cruentus Canyon 2 - Changed Brackets in map names "()" to square brackets "[]" - Added new Scorpion Light Tank Image - Added new Laser Turret Image (Temp) - Added new Nod Helipad Image and Cameos - Fixed attack sound on BUG mutation (was using missing sound) - Added new Tremor mutation - Fixed GDI Barracks Armor - Modified Float SpeedType (Will be altered for Navy Purposes in the future) - CITY54 Foundation changed to 2x2 - Infector Speed and Armor increased - Added new version of Tournament Platform (2-4) - Updated Nod Mission 7 - Added new Nod Tech Center and Cameos - Added new version of Twisted Dawn Light Tank - Added Epsilon City 2-6 - Nod Radar has working warning sound again - Muzzle flash alphaimage added - Nuke alphaanim added - Scatterpack tracerbullets added - Scatterpack aa weapon fixed - MMKII FireFLH fixed - MMKII railgun enhanced with alpha effect - Fixed Bridge and Train Track visibility in Final TI - Added new Dock Crane civilian structure - Added new Railgun Tank image - Infector Web Launcher range increased - Railgun Commando weapon range increased - Tech Center strength increased (Both GDI and Nod) - Applied Drop Pods Superweapon to GDI Tech Center (Testing and up for staff discussion) - GDI and Nod Tech Centers can now be powered on and off - Grenadier weapon speed increased - Grenadier elite weapon added - Added new Radar Scan Drone icon (GDI & Nod) - Added new Ion Cannon icon (GDI & Nod) - Added new Orca Fighter icon (GDI & Nod) - Added new Orca Bomber icon (GDI & Nod) - Added GloboTech Desert Arena 4 - Added GloboTech Forest Arena 4 - Gatling Tower Upgrade strength increased - Added DUMMYUP Upgrade to GDI Barracks and changed WallTower= value to DUMMYUP -- As a result of this: ----- AI now builds all three defense structues ----- AI now ignores the component tower logic ----- AI can now use the defense upgrades ----- All three defense structues can now use their own custom image rather than using the same base - Changed Default lighting values on Invisible Light Posts and Spreaders (Red, Green, Blue, Purple and Yellow) - Commented out Trailer animations on large debris (Massive Lag reduction) - Added GloboTech Water Arena 4 - Modified Menu Interface via Twistage.dll - Added Outlying Locality 6 - Replaced Component Towers on maps with actual Vulcan/RPG/Gatling Towers (Component tower placement can result in an IE) - Twistage.dll modified to use default 800x600 Dialog - Began replacing several minimaps with new high res. style - Expanded upon City Sidewalk set - Expanded upon Large City Additions set - Added 6 new Spark/Smoke explosions (SPSMEX01 - SPSMEX06) - Added new blue plasma explosion (PLASEX01) - Added new SMOKEY2 trailer animation to several weapon projectiles - Added new SMOKEY3 trailer for smaller projectile trailers (Tank Hunter and Hov-Vee for example) - Sensor Array now uses a small machine gun whilst mobile - Added new GloboTech Hum-Vee image - Added new Twisted Dawn GDI Hum-Vee image - Added new Ion Storm Rocket Hum-Vee image - Added new General Owen Hum-Vee image - Added new Twisted Dawn GDI Avenger image - Added new GloboTech Light Tank Image - Added new GloboTech Mobile SAM Image - Added new Twisted Dawn Ratel-20 Image - Added new Twisted Dawn Flame Tank Image - Added new Twisted Dawn GDI APC Image - Added Twisted Dawn Apache - Added GloboTech Ambulance - Added GloboTech Mutated Arena 4 - Added new GloboTech Guardian Image - Added Volcano 3 - All Minimaps Replaced with new High Detail versions (RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT!) - DirtDevils added (special building "Dirt Devil Spreader" added for mappers) - Nahpad animationslist bug fixed (used wrong number) - Apocalypse Missile now needs the techcenter to load and fire (SW is not available if either temple or tech center is missing) Category:Changelogs